DESCRIPTION: (Candidate's Abstract) 1. Reading rates will be measured when text is presented as single sentences either as 1)MNREAD a standardized variation of static page reading that is a sentence with all words appearing simultaneously, 2)RSVP and 3)SCROLL. In addition, short passages (90-100 words) will be presented with each of the methods to assess differences in silent reading rates or comprehension for the three methods. Normally-sighted readers will also be tested. 2. Eye movement patterns will be recorded during the three types of reading. If there is significantly faster reading with dynamic text displays compared to static, the hypothesis is that this effect may be due to the reduced demand for eye movement control and partial suppression of abnormal eye movements. 3. Auditory biofeedback will be used to train eye movements during RSVP reading, in an attempt to elicit even more of an advantage for dynamic over static text in reading speed. Biofeedback training will reduce the intensity of nystagmus and lengthen foveation durations when it is combined with RSVP reading. In subjects with CFL, biofeedback will be used to reduce saccadic frequency and reduce the number of saccades made within words during RSVP reading, resulting in faster rates for RSVP. 4. Eye position information will be used to maintain a constant retinal location for text in RSVP reading in nystagmats and CFL. In nystagmus stabilized text is expected to lengthen foveation duration and reduce positional variability of foveation. For CFL, stabilized text is expected to improve fixation stability and reduce saccadic errors while reading RSVP test. 5. Silent reading comprehension, and the utility of using dynamic text for reading extended passages for durations that mimic everyday reading behavior, will be investigated.